Sup Pung Sagara
IMG_20170819_002915.JPG|The Baddie The girl with a bluebird and a goat. Background Information After the fall from grace suffered by the Sagara Clan during the last shinobi war some twenty years ago, most of the clan relocated back to their home village in Kumogakure. Unlike in Konoha though where it was either to establish wealth, the Sagaras would walk into a much harder lifestyle. When in a village full of predominantly thunder shinobi, it becomes harder to stand out, and thus began a struggle of power and finances. Baring that in mind, Sup Pung and her end of the family were not born to wealth and therefore, grew up as lower middle class. After a failed investment back into swordsmithing, Sup Pung's father had moved the family to the village outskirts to raise a farm. The work was hard and the joie-de-vivre was certainly not there, but they made ends meet. Of course, with being born to having the much-coveted gift, Sup Pung was given a small edge. She started out as a caretaker for the animals, but after discovering her kekkei genkai and teaching herself how to control it, she began experimenting with the uses she could have for it. The process had started out small, learning how to do simple cauterizations, but eventually, she would find an interest in the medical field, upon which she could truly expand her talents. And it was there that she found her calling in childbirthing. While the practice of midwifery had become a long outdated practice, had learned how to utilize the electricity in her hands to neutralize wet nerves and manipulate her sense of touch and between woman and child, as well as herself through delivery. Eventually, after spending some years around local clinics within the village, Sup Pung thought it was time she put her talents to use through the shinobi industry. As the oldest student in the academy by a great margin, it didn't take her long to breeze through the subjects she had been taught. Upon graduation, Sup Pung's family had decided to take the plunge and relocate back to Konoha where maybe they could try their luck at success in the bigger village of Konoha. Not to mention, with the famed Sagara tea house being staked out there, perhaps they could all somehow get their foot in the door right? The move and transition from Kumo to Konoha wasn't quite smooth, and took a fair deal longer than expected, but once settled there, Sup Pung immediately registered herself as a Genin and took up the job as a midwife as a gig in between missions. ARC 4: Upon her arrival in Konoha, Sup Pung had dove head first into medicine. Under her paternal cousin Kideme's recommendation, she was able to land an apprenticeship working at the hospital directly under Obelisk Rinha. Through his tutelage and making house calls around the village as a midwife, Sup Pung has been slowly but surely making a name for herself in the medical field. During this time, Sup Pung was working part-time at the family's business at the tea house with Kideme and her mother, Mame. However, after a strange, inexplicable shift in things and the unspoken disappearance of her cousin, things at the tea house would take a nosedive for the unfortunate. After the tea house was forcefully shut down for investigation under an alleged drug charge, it put a damper on business. The tea house had been torn apart during the search for narcotics and just when it had been rebuilt, barely a few weeks later, it was mysteriously burned down. To this day, it is still known who was responsible for the arseny. Because of this and the disappearance of her cousin, Mame, the co-owner of the tea house had decided to retire and leave Sup Pung the property and remainder of the business to do with as she pleased. With only the gambling den having remained untouched through this whole ordeal, the geishas would soon follow Mame in leaving the Sagara property to pursue new endeavors. The only bit of staff that remained at this point had been the oiran, and with having nowhere else to go, Sup Pung allowed them to live, work and stay in the okiya which would essentially turn into a high-class whore house. But still wishing to return rebuild the tea house and restore its former glory as ode to its former owners, Sup Pung set out to find a way of earning the money to do it. It would happen by accident, but one day by accidental discovery watching two men fighting over a bet....Sup Pung got the idea use the tea house's remaining property as a fight club. ~ Two years later.... Business is booming and the Sagara Fight Force, or better known as SFF has become the new hot spot of the village where men, women and shinobi alike could place bets on prize fights. That coupled with a very successfully ran penthouse that was one of the village's best-kept secrets, Sup Pung has been racking up the cash to save up for the big picture. And as a means to stick around while still doing what she loved, she was able to work as the in-house medic to patch up and nurse fighters back to health while also serving as an unspoken OBGYN to the oiran whenever little accidents happened, from check-ups to full on deliveries. Needless to say, while she was off to a rough start, Sup Pung had come a long way. ~ Three years later.... While mostly unknown to her, Sup Pung would witness only through secondhand knowledge as the world was coming to a very literal end. Food was becoming a scarcity, as were plants and having freedom in general. The village had shut its doors to keep its denizens safe, but as one of its most prominent medical ninja, she was of the last people to be dispatched on missions to gather medicinal supplies and food. Her time with the fight club had not only helped her to grow and become more proficient as a healer but a fighter and leader. However, upon the events of the village's mortality rate being threatened, Sup Pung would officially close the doors to the Fight Club and convert both it and the Uchiha gambling den into a supply shelter for food rations and medicine. Also during the time before the big move, Sup Pung had also had a hand in the building of the ship that would ultimately carry her and the few remaining survivors to safety. Not only did she take her personal earnings and revenue from the fight club to fund it but she also helped with assuring who and what would be loaded onto that boat and when. During the three-month journey from her homeland to the new world, Sup Pung was responsible for keeping mouths fed and people's vigor intact on the first and second decks. Upon arriving to her new home, Sup Pung would truly learn the meaning of having to start over, and in doing so, she'd learn many things. While most of the new friends she'd made in Konoha had survived, most of her family, the Sagaras, did not. With the only exceptions being herself and her father, it is unknown as to whatever became of her aunt and Kideme's mother, Mame, their family friend and business partner Yasu, or even the rest of the family back in Kumo. Either way, she and Daddy were the last of their clan and the only thing she brought over from home was her hot rollers. Oh, and because cigarettes forcefully went out of stock and style....she finally quit smoking. Personality & Behavior A little vulgar, but lighthearted with a silly side, she can switch in an instant to be withdrawn, snarky and or demanding. Sup Pung has dedicated her life to helping people and trying to save as many lives as she can. Unfortunately, having grown up with a brown paper spoon in her mouth, she has had to resort to living in less than perfect conditions. As such, when presented with any sort of luxuries, like chocolate or perfume, Sup Pung loves you. She can sometimes come off as strange, but being dedicated to her profession, the easiest way to get on her good side is being kind to others less fortunate. And conversely, a one-way ticket to her bad side is to be rude or condescending to others. As a means to refine her power and practice, Sup Pung is always walking around with her pet bird, Torvie and pygmy goat, Boche, to survey practicing ninjas. This is to take witness of injuries and step in with her supplies to help patch them up. When Sup Pung's not actively out on the field, she can be easily found somewhere with a cup of tea, her nose in a book and having the occasional smoke to calm her nerves. Arc 4: Not much has changed. Sup Pung is still pretty laid back with a foul mouth and the vocabulary of a sailor. Especially now with running a fight club and whore house, she's had to remain firm in her convictions to carry her through tougher times. With having few friends, and even fewer people to trust, Sup Pung has had to rely on herself to get anything done and as a result has become more distant and keeps a wall between herself and most people with her friendly snark as a friendly front. ~ After three years, Sup Pung has maintained her pottymouth and sailor's version of a Devil May Care attitude. But with having to play babysitter to many people and nearly everything of value, Sup Pung has found herself becoming gradually more short-tempered and less social with people. Even more distant than before, Sup Pung has had to put up a sassy front since as a medic, it is still crucial that she maintains a sense of amicability. She still cares for the lives and wellbeing of others, but it is almost exclusively shown through her work and less through the words she may or may not express. Appearance With long inky black hair she keeps pinned halfway back and down and curled, milky white skin and blue-violet eyes, Sup Pung is quite a looker. Since she is a medical shinobi as well, she can always be seen wearing whites and creams and always polishes her look with red lipstick for a pop of color. She also has a mole near her right temple and the left side of her neck. Sup Pung is a simple dresser and because of her limited funds, she dedicates the little money she has into keeping her pets groomed and herself fed. Arc 4: Even with a little more money under her belt, Sup Pung has stuck to the basics. She still likes to wear all whites and creams with the occasional bit of red, gray or black. She still wears her hair long with hot rollers, a red ribbon to pin it halfway back and red lipstick on her lips for a little color. ~ Sup Pung still looks about the same as she did coming into this story, but now with being broke once again and no foreseeable way of changing that, the only difference is her clothing. Armed with the one canister of lipstick that she keeps in her boot, and a set of hot rollers, Sup Pung has been able to maintain her looks, but her days of wearing white are over. No longer is she able to pretend like she is the beacon of hope and healing with her cream tops and white tops when nearly all of them have been permanently stained with blood and soiled with dirt. Nowadays, she'll wear whatever is dry and clean. Also knowing that eventually, she'll run out of lipstick and that her roller set will soon wear out, Sup Pung has been learning how to make her own rouge as well as use other things to curl her hair with. Perhaps it is a little vain, but to feel beautiful can alter one's attitude as well as make a difference in the quality of one's work. Abilities Sup Pung is a clinically trained medic with a vast knowledge of the human body and nearly all of its functions. While she is what most would consider a standard grade shinobi, she is well versed in fighting effectively with her naginata and kekkei genkai to make up for her shortcomings. Unlike her more famed ascendants, she only has an electric presence in her limbs and from the neck up. Having first been born with electricity in her hands, feet and head, Sup Pung has been slowly able to work its presence all the way up to all of her limbs from fingertip to shoulder and from knee to toe. Meaning her chakra control is pretty solid and with constantly utilizing it on a daily basis, it's fairly potent for her to control at all kinds of frequencies. Arc 4: This is what has probably changed the most for Sup Pung. With having learned a full arsenal of medical jutsu and techniques and now having a full body coverage of electricity, Sup Pung has become more of a deadly force to reckon with. Naturally, because of the three laws ordaining that as a medical ninja, she is not a vanguard fighter, but even still, she has learned a way to nearly master the art of more defensive fighting. Between the use of her kekkei genkai, an even more elaborate knowledge of the human body and overall just getting stronger with training, Sup Pung is close to being untouchable on the battlefield. While she is less likely to employ her personal electricity in a combative manner, she favors getting up close and personal with brute strength to win a battle. ~ More than anything else, Sup Pung has become very in-tune and self aware of her body, meaning that she understands how to generate electric fields outside of her body as well as manipulate the electricity within. While nothing in terms of combative abilities has changed, her inexperience on the field has been the biggest reason for that. She knows how to fight and defend herself with either just her hands or her naginata, but with the three laws essentially no longer being upheld, Sup Pung is more inclined than ever to improve. Because of her kekkei genkai forcing her to live a certain lifestyle, she has been toying with certain new concepts of how to better utilize and generate more, stronger electricity. Of the new things she has learned is how to not only store her chakra but also her personal electricity. It was a slow process in the beginning, but with an abundance of metal ore and having her father teach her the fundamentals of forgery, Sup Pung has learned how to generate and store small amounts of static electricity into metal objects. Namely, she uses metal rings and bracers she wears on her arms and legs that is sensitive kinetic energy. Through creating a new jutsu that specializes in the transference of chakra and or electricity from holding vessel to another and storing it, Sup Pung is able draw from these rings in the case of her running low of her own personal reserves, or wanting to store an excess of it. Because it has not been used in any real dire situation where utilizing it has been necessary, it still requires work and training for it to be deemed fully effective. be introduced and refined in character. Databook Library Spars/battles Spar with Michirama Spar with Michirama and Duke Casual First Day on the Job A strange meeting for business An unlikely friendship A Ponderous Checkup (Session 5 of S-rank Jutsu) Storyline Laying down the seeds A Pivotal Capture The Exchange ( Session 3/15 for SS-rank Jutsu) Planting the Seeds (Session 7/15) A Critical Meeting for the future (Session 3 for A-rank Jutsu 2) The land of Demons, 1st Demise (Session 4 & 1 for S-rank Jutsu 2 and C-rank Jutsu) The land of Plains, 2nd Demise (Session 1&2/15 for SS-rank Jutsu) The land of Wolves. 3rd Demise (Session 5&6/15) Another Demise in Different way (Session 8&9/15) The Rain to Change it All (Session 10/15) The Fall of Iwa and Kumo (Session 11&12/15) The Fall of Suna (Session 13/15) The Fall of Konoha and Kogakure (Session 14&15/15) Missions Collecting Plants for a Dead World Training Training for Chakra Scalpel 1/3 2/3 3/3 Sensing Hexagram and Chakra Suppression Training for Delicate Illness Extraction 1/3 2/3 3/3 Training for Shadow Clone Technique 1/3 2/3 Shadow Clone 3/3 & Yin Healing Wound Destruction 1/4 2/4 3/4 4/4 Cell Activation 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 Body Pathway Derangement 1/4 2/4 Training for Ichiban Electrodome 4/15 DM's A trip to the Theater B Rank Mission Gone Wrong Quest for the FTG Scroll Approved By: LordSeri